


fancy that

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fictober 2018, M/M, day eleven: superpowers, jongdae likes lightning, minseok's house backs onto a golf course, you go from there ;0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: jongdae chased storms.





	fancy that

jongdae chased storms. 

 

he loved it, the rush that came from the wind whipping through his hair, the electrical energy running through his veins as he got struck by lightning again and again, craving the feeling of electricity flowing along his veins. 

 

he loved chasing lighting across the sky, feeling in his bones where it would strike next and sprinting to the location, wind whipping his hair around as he would stand on top of a hill, a house, a tree, a skyscraper, and watch at the white hot bolt of pure electricity came down and made contact with his outstretched body. 

 

he had learned to fall in love with it the first time he had gotten angry as a child, lightning crackling all along his body causing brown streaks of electricity to flow into the ground as all of the energy flowed out of his body. 

 

he had spend a long time learning how to not ground himself when he summoned his lightning, how to not let the little blue sparks that danced around his fingertips sink through his body into the ground. 

 

he spent less time learning to control himself, and learning to harness the energy that flowed in his veins. (the first time he learned he could make things hover with his lightning he flew above the neighborhood for hours on a scrap sheet of metal, going until he felt exhausted, physically and mentally, but keeping his new discovery for things like late busses and annoyingly long walks.)

 

he learned that lightning supercharged him, taking his power and doubling it until he felt like every single one of his cells was alight with energy. he hid himself and his power so well people just thought he had an affinity for storms and chasing them, not noticing or questioning when he came back to town with hair that stood up and lightning bolts dancing over his skin. 

 

until it all went to shit. 

 

until he got seen. 

 

it was the middle of the night, and jongdae was standing in the middle of a public golf course. 

 

of course, the golf course’s gates had been closed, and technically he was not only trespassing but also breaking and entering, but it had been  _ weeks _ . 

 

they had been going through a drought, the only rain having been five minutes of drizzling, and that had been it. 

 

jongdae was starving for a real taste of lightning, and his own was fine, sure, but even that was slowing down to the rate he remembered it being at during his childhood, slow and steady, accompanying his blood through his veins instead of racing it, lucid and tranquil, nothing like jongdae himself. 

 

he had amused himself by dancing lightning over his fingers for weeks, but  _ now _ . 

 

now was his time to shine. 

 

he clutched a golf club in his hand, raising it into the sky and pushing lighting into his arm and shoulder, giving himself the energy he needed to keep his arm raised. 

 

he could feel it coming, the particles in the clouds reacting with the ones in the ground. he donned a wicked smile before—

 

“hey!! what the fuck are you doing? don’t you know that’s dangerous?” a voice screamed, and jongdae snapped his head towards the person who said it a millisecond before a white bolt of energy slammed onto the golf club and flowed through his entire body, making his vision go black. 

 

he had gone without a charge for so long he just stood there, revelling in the lightning running through him, sparking up his brain and making a wide smile break out on his face once again as he stood there, forgetting everything around him as he focused on the feeling of lightning rushing through his veins, making him feel alive for the first time in a long time.

 

suddenly, it all came crashing down as he felt cold hands press on his chest, snapping him back to reality.

 

not just cold,  _ fucking freezing _ .

 

“what the  _ fuck _ !” jongdae screamed, eyes snapping open as he looked at the man who had yelled at him earlier. the man who currently had steam coming off of his hands, along with a thin layer of frost.

 

“you…” the man hesitated, “you just got struck by lightning! you could have been dead for all i know i just shocked shocked you back to life!” the man was waving his arms around frantically. 

 

“of course i got struck by lightning!” jongdae cried, “it’s what i do!”

 

electricity crackled between his fingers, and he saw the other man glance down to look at it. 

 

“how did you even do that, by the way?” the other asked, stepping forward to try and touch jongdae. 

 

“no, i…i wouldn’t do that if i were you,” jongdae swerved to avoid the man’s hand, but a small bolt of electricity still jumped out to touch with his skin. 

 

he flinched back and jongdae winced. 

 

“sorry about that, i’m jongdae,” jongdae said. 

 

“minseok,” minseok responded. 

 

“how…how do you make that ice?” jongdae said, peering at minseok’s hands. 

 

minseok smirked and held his hands up, small snowflakes falling onto his palms. 

 

“woah,” jongdae grinned at him. 

 

“and the lightning?” minseok asked. 

 

jongdae watched lightning flicker from his mid thigh to his tricep, and looked back up at minseok. 

 

“don’t know,” he said. 

 

“cool,” minseok added. 

 

“hey, since you’re ok and i won’t have to freeze you to bring you to the morgue, i guess i’ll…see you later?” minseok asked. 

 

“yeah, sure,” jongdae said, and the two parted ways, walking opposite ways across the golf course. 

 

(the next time they saw each other, jongdae had just walked into the coffee shop where he usually ordered his daily morning coffee. he watched minseok frown at his iced coffee, glance around until his eyes settled on jongdae and smirk at him before waving his hand and adding more ice to it, sitting down in a booth before glancing at jongdae again.

 

jongdae went to sit down, smiling widely at minseok.

 

“fancy seeing you here,” minseok said.

 

“yeah, fancy that.”)

**Author's Note:**

> the next part to day nine will come out soon i sWEAR


End file.
